Same people, different time
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: The Freelancer and Spartan programs if they had been back during World War II. A secret package, two teens, and - Captain Keyes? *Just randomness for a writing class. Please read!*


**This is half fanfiction half original, but I'm putting it up here because they're waaay to much copyright to put it up at fictionpress. I wrote this for a creative writing class, the genre we were working with was Historical Fiction, so I wrote this. Enjoy.**

* * *

Nafalis groaned as she started to enter consciousness. Every part of her body ached and she felt like she might fall apart. This was undoubtedly an effect from the grenade that had gone off not to far behind her while she and Ethan were following the strange figure that had told them to follow him. All she remembered was that when she tried to look at his face all she saw was her reflection. That and the fact he was extremely tall, well built, and that he was wearing some kind of armor. Nafalis opened her eyes and found Ethan sitting in a chair next to her. They had been friends ever since they were little, and even though everyone told them they should 'get together' they never did. Neither one saw each other that way. Nafalis stretched out a bit.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked him. Ethan looked over at her. His blue eyes reminded her of ice while his red hair made her think of burning flames. That's what she liked about him the most, how his face contradicted itself, and his personality was like that too. Sometimes he had the fiery attitude that comes with being a red head, but most of the time he was very calm and reasonable. Nafalis finished her stretching and looked back over at him. Ethan had always told her that her green eyes were two different shades, the right one being brighter than the other, so he always called her Two Shades, or TS for short.

"Not really, just being dragged into an underground base," he said with a shrug. As soon as the words were out of his mouth a grin was spreading across Nafalis's mouth, one that Ethan had come to know very well, and one he didn't like. Whenever she got that grin he knew she wanted to do something stupid that would get them in trouble, it always did, and she always had. Ethan gave her a very serious look. "I don't care what it is, I'm not going." Nafalis laughed a little and got to her feet. She wiped herself off and headed for the door.

"Suit yourself," she said as she left the room and ran down the hallway. Ethan grumbled to himself ever so slightly and leaned back in his chair, leaving his feet hovering over the floor as he did so. She was going to get in huge trouble like she always did; this didn't come as a surprise to Ethan though. Normally he would go after her, make sure she didn't get herself hurt or something, but not this time. This time Ethan was determined not to get wrapped up in Nafalis's little charade.

...

Nafalis lay on her stomach and watched from her hiding place inside the walls as two soldiers argued with one another. They both wore very heavy armor that seemed to made out of some sort of metal and they each held helmets under their arms. The plating that hid their face showed the table they stood next to, this was unquestionably the reason Nafalis had seen her reflection while looking at the person who had told them to follow him. One of the soldiers wore green armor while the other wore silver with some yellow tints here and there. So far the argument was about some people, or things, called Freelancers and Spartans. Whatever those were. Someone set themselves next to Nafalis and watched with her. She smirked.

"What took you? Actually trying now are we?" she asked. Next to her Ethan huffed and shifted. Nafalis chuckled a bit at this. Ethan could be so very amusing sometimes.

"Common?" one of them screamed, getting the two teens' attention. "I have nothing in common with a freebie!" By what Nafalis could tell it was the green one who was yelling. The silver one stepped closer to the green one, obviously hoping for a fight.

"And I got nothing in common with a giant!" the silver one snapped back at the green one. The green one stepped closer, so that they were almost touching, and both gave angry glares at one another. A dark yellow soldier pushed the pair apart and gave both a stern look, not happy with either one.

"Would you two ladies get a grip on yourselves? Some of us would like to eat in peace," he stated, giving them each a firm shove apart before heading back to his seat. The silver and green soldiers growled at each other a bit before both stormed off. Nafalis hummed in thought and looked over as Ethan huffed.

"Looks like a nice crowd, I would just 'love' to hang around them all day," he muttered. Nafalis rolled her eyes and elbowed him lightly in the arm, getting his attention.

"Thank you, Captain Negative," she whispered. Ethan laughed a bit and shoved her playfully, accidentally knocking her off balance, which sent her falling into the room they had been spying on. As Nafalis landed on the ground everyone turned to look at her. Ethan hid in the shadows and swallowed nervously. "Uh-oh."

Nafalis looked around at everyone from where she lay on the ground. A few had put their hands to the pistols resting on their hips, others had gotten up from their seats, and some had even unsheathed their pistols. Only a few had stayed seated without to much alarm to her presence.

"Well, hi there," came a friendly voice. Nafalis looked up to see a man in dark purple armor with some dark green tint standing above her, a huge smile on his face as he reached out a hand to help her up. She returned the smile and grabbed his hand. His grip was firm as he helped Nafalis to her feet. "I'm Agent North Dakota, but you can call me North. Pleasure to meet you." They shook hands.

"My name's Nafalis, pleasure to meet you North," she said. North chuckled and motioned for the others to calm down. As he did so the clanking of spoons and forks filled the room and pistols were put back in their holsters. "Ethan, you coming?" Ethan poked his head of from his hiding spot and hopped down after her. North smiled at the pair as Ethan stood at Nafalis's side. "Scaredy cat." Ethan glared and shoved her.

"You two siblings?" North asked. The two teens shook their heads in response to the question asked of them. North chuckled. "I was just wondering because you two remind me a lot of me and my sister South when we were your age." North grunted as a girl punched him in the shoulder. Her armor was a much brighter purple with neon green. North groaned and rubbed his shoulder. "Scratch that last part." The girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm agent South Dakota, but you can call me South. I see you've met my twin," she said, gesturing to North. Both of the teens nodded and looked around as a few others surrounded them. The dark yellow, silver, and green soldiers were apart of the group that was there. Along with them was an aqua soldier and a black one.

"Hey, I'm York. Pleasure to meet you," the dark yellow one said shaking both their hands. "That's agent New York, in case you youngsters were wondering." He reached his hand up and tilted an invisible hat. Nafalis laughed a bit at that action. The silver one shook his head.

"I'm Washington, but everyone calls me Wash," he said folding his arms over his chest. Nafalis could tell by the look on Ethan's face that he didn't like Wash, and she couldn't say she blamed him. Wash really was very dry and kind of rude.

"Hi, I'm Carolina," said the aqua one, even drier and ruder than Washington. Ethan and Nafalis shared a funny look, not liking those two. They looked at the black armored one, who had bright red hair like the aqua one.

"Texas," she said. Ethan and Nafalis looked back at each other. That one was the worst of the bunch, and there was no doubt about it. After introducing themselves Texas and Carolina both left. Washington paused a moment before following their lead. They then looked at the green one. They highly doubted it could be worse, but they didn't' want to jinx it.

"Name's John," he told them. "But most people call me Chief." Ethan shrugged a bit. John wasn't too bad. York chuckled a bit and nodded for them to follow him. Without hesitation the two teens followed him through the tables.

"You guys have something to eat if you like. I'd love to stick around but me and the others have a meeting to get to, see ya later," York said with a wave before he walked off. Nafalis raised an eyebrow and hummed in thought.

"A meeting, eh?" she said with a grin. Ethan sighed as she ran off after York as fast as she could.

"Here we go again," he muttered, running after her. York, Wash, and Chief all walked down the hall without knowledge of the two teens following them. A door opened in front of the trio and Nafalis bolted for the door, Ethan right behind her. The two friends entered just as the door closed and Nafalis pulled Ethan into the shadows, hushing him, he nodded in response.

"Hello agents, you two John," came an older voice. The two teens looked over to see a man in an army uniform and grey hair looking at the three armored soldiers. John gave a sharp nod.

"Same to you Captain," Chief said. The Captain nodded and cleared his throat a bit.

"That will be all the pleasantries for now," he said. Wash and John nodded, while York simply grunted in response. "We have a package that needs to be delivered. And you three are going to be our postmen."

"Postmen? Yeah, that's not undermining," York muttered. Wash snorted and shook his head while Chief rolled his eyes. Nafalis snickered a bit. "So, where is this package?"

"Just down the hall in the second door to your right," the Captain said. "Pick it up on your way out. Dismissed." The three soldiers saluted and filed out, the teens going right behind them in the shadows.

"Hey, what do you guys say to getting some weapons and ammo first?" York suggested. The other two nodded and they walked passed the door and into another door down the hall. Nafalis opened the other door and peeked inside.

"For a top military base, you'd think they'd have better security," she muttered walking inside. Ethan groaned and went in after.

"Maybe it's because they don't normally have pesky teenage girls who think it's their job to know everyone else's business," he hissed. Nafalis rolled her eyes and walked over towards a metal box.

"Oh stop being so negative and help me get this open," she said as she tried to pry open the box. Ethan sighed and tried to pry the box open. There was a _click _and a little light shown out from inside. "Watch the door and let me know if anyone comes."

"Fine," Ethan grumbled and walked over towards the door, peeking through one of the cracks to see if Wash and the others started to come over. As he did so Nafalis opened the box fully and stared at what was inside. Ethan turned to look at her. "They just walked out of the room, hurry up!" Ethan looked back over at the crack as Nafalis reached her hand inside and pulled out whatever was inside. She put it in her pocket and shut the box tightly.

"Come on!" she snapped and grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to hide behind a small shelf. The door slid open and footsteps walked into the room. Nafalis looked around the corner of the shelf to see Chief lift the box and put it on his back.

"Come on already," York whined. "Let's just get this over with. You know I hate delivering weird packages!" Wash rolled his eyes and pushed York out of the room as they left.

"Come on you idiot! Let's get a move on," Wash barked as they left the room. Ethan looked over at Nafalis as she stood up; she reached out a hand and helped him to his feet.

"Can we go now?" Ethan asked in a pleading voice.

"Yeah, come on," she told him and they headed for the door. Ethan looked down the hallway before they bolted out and ran down the hallway. They stopped as they nearly ran into the Captain, who raised an eyebrow at them questionably.

"Where are you two going? We have to relocate you too your new family," he told them. They both looked at each other a moment, a bit confused, before looking back at the Captain. "I'm Captain Jacob Keyes." They both nodded and Keyes led them down the hall back to his office. Ethan figured that asking her about the box would have to wait until later.

** THREE MONTHS LATER**

"What do you mean it's gone?" Wash exclaimed as they stood before the Captain, helmets under their arms. It hadn't been that long ago when they had delivered the package they had been ordered to take to the Americans, and now suddenly they were told what was meant to be inside was gone!

"I mean that when they opened the box, nothing was there," the Captain snapped angrily. York clenched his fists, this wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. "I don't know who got to it, or how, but someone did. And whoever that is," the Captain paused, dropping into his chair and ran a hand through his hair. "Has no idea what they have." Wash and Chief shared a look, this was bad, this was very bad.

While the soldiers stood wondering what could have happened to the package, two teenagers walked down a walkway in America, hands in their pockets as they walked to school. Ethan looked down at Nafalis, remembering something.

"I know it's been a long time," he said, getting Nafalis to look over at him. "But what did you find inside that box?" Nafalis looked away and shrugged.

"Nothing interesting," she told him. Ethan nodded and looked back at where he was going. Nafalis looked away and got a grip on what was in her jeans pocket, that little thing that she never let go of, and that she never would. Even though she had no idea what on Earth it was she had.

* * *

**Well, there you have it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review/  
**


End file.
